Assemblies for straightening a basement's inwardly bulging or displaced wall which include or incorporate a vertically oriented rigid beam and which include apparatus anchored within the basement for outwardly driving such beam against an inner surface of such wall are known. However, such known basement wall straightening assemblies typically include or incorporate an upper beam driving mechanism which cannot be efficiently, conveniently, compactly or unobtrusively mounted at or upon the various floor joist configurations which commonly overlie and are supported by the basement's wall.
Also, such known basement wall straightening assemblies commonly incorporate lower beam anchors which excessively and undesirably obtrude into and along the basement's floor space. The instant inventive assembly for straightening a basement's wall solves or ameliorates such problems or deficiencies of such commonly known basement wall straightening assemblies by providing specially adapted anchoring and jacking structures which facilitate secure mounting of upper beam jacking mechanism at alternative and convenient locations upon floor joist arrays, either within a floor joist cavity or interstitial space, or in an underlying configuration which perpendicularly bridges beneath such spaces and joists. The instant inventive assembly provides such versatility in mounting its upper beam jacking mechanism while additionally providing a substantially protrusion free low end anchor assembly which is adapted to outwardly pull the rigid beam's lower end toward the inwardly deflected wall simultaneously with outward driving of the beam's upper end.